I'm My Fathers' Son
by ayako
Summary: It's been a year since Harry and co. set off to destroy the Horcruxes. Now they're all settled down in their final year at Hogwarts, ready to finally have a year without too much excitement, that is, until two mysterious strangers show up..contains slash


I am My Fathers' Son

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, if I did Sirius and Remus wouldn't have died…

It was a bright and sunny day and all the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were sitting in the Great Hall enjoying a scrumptious lunch provided by the House Elves of Hogwarts. It was only a year ago that Harry Ron and Hermione had started their quest to destroy Voldemort's horcruxes. It was a long journey but it was finally over for good. Due to the horrid conditions at Hogwarts the previous year everyone was repeating the year, creating a First Year class whose numbers were higher than had been seen in centuries. Yes overall it was just another normal day at Hogwarts.

"MALFOY, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" the loud scream echoed throughout the Entrance Hall. All the heads turned to look at the Slytherin table where the Malfoy heir sat quite bewildered. Yes indeed, Malfoy had returned to Hogwarts. After the fall of Voldemort it was revealed that Malfoy had turned spy. He'd gone to Minerva McGonagall and confessed that he hadn't wanted the task thrust upon him, but his entire family was involved with the Dark Lord and he had seen no escape, but when Dumbledore had died he'd seen he could no longer go on as he was.

Everyone's attention slid back to the noises from the Entrance Hall as a loud smack was heard. "Ow! Weasely! Why the bloody hell did you HIT me! I'm not the one related to all those Veelas!"

Again the occupants of the Great Hall looked away from the direction of the Entrance Hall, but this time their gazes swept the Griffindor table to search for the missing Weasely. Mutters broke out and wild speculation flew when everyone confirmed that all the Weaselys were at the table.

That's when the doors to the Great Hall burst open revealing two figures. The girl had long, red, curly hair that fell in tight coils down to her waist. She was slim, but obviously fit, her fitted tee-shirt revealed firm arms. She resembled a muggle dancer, graceful even when angry. For indeed, if the bright red of her face was any indicator she was absolutely furious.

The other occupant of the doorway was a pale boy with angular, almost elven features and a mop of messy black hair. He was well over a head taller than his petite companion, but drew back in fear at the look on her face. As she opened her mouth her cut her off quickly. "No wait, before you start Rosie, this wasn't my fault at all! The Veela is one of your relatives, I don't care if she's not related to you by blood, and she still is related to you. And she just looked at us standing together at your aunt's party and burst into tears saying it was time good luck blah, blah, blah. And now were standing in the doorway of the Great Hall and having a stupid argument! So Rosie please clam down!"

With that he turned to look at the occupants of the Great Hall and froze. He turned back to the girl who had the same look of recognition mixed with horror on her face.

"Hey Rosie?" he said faintly. "Ye-es" she replied, her voice cracking in the middle of the word. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore"

It was then that they noticed that every wand from the High Table as well as most of those belonging to the students was trained on them. Rose's eyes grew wide and she turned to the Headmistress. "Gran –I mean, Headmistress McGonagall, please may we speak to you in your office?" There was a second of silence then she said coldly "Kindly state your names and how you came to be here without anyone noticing. If you mean no harm then surely it will not be any trouble."

The two then partook in a short whispered conversation before turning to all those in front of them. The girl stepped forward and in a loud, clear voice she said. "My name is Rose and this is Scorpius." She held up a hand at those who were opening their mouths to demand more information. "Really, I don't think it is at all safe for us to tell you more." She abruptly turned to a young Ravenclaw first year and asked "What year is it?" He looked at her incredulously, then stammered "it's 1998". Both Rose and Scorpius turned white. It was amazing really, given the boys complexion that he could even get any paler. The affect reminded al those who were unfortunate enough to have encountered a Dementor to the after effects it has on a person.

"Well Professor," Scorpius said, speaking for the first time since they entered the hall "it seems I and my wonderful friend have travelled into the past."

A loud roar went up throughout the hall at that statement. The students could not be quieted until the Headmistress shouted "QUIET!" When they all settled down a bit more She gave them a sharp look and said a brusque "come with me" before sweeping down from the table and out past them. Despite the stern woman's age she was quite fast and they had to scurry to keep up. Finally they came upon the gargoyle that guarded her office. "Le Zephyr" she said not stopping her brisk pace. The gargoyle had to jump out of the way so she wouldn't run into it.

When they reached her office she was sitting behind her desk. "Who are you and why are you here?" she asked again. "Professor" Scorpius said "Rose already told you are first names, but I am Scorpius James Malfoy Potter and this is Rose Luna Lily Weasely." Her eyes widened at the statement. The two time travelers shared an amused look. Rose went on. "The thing is, we don't know how we came to be here. One of my Veela relatives saw us at one of her family's parties, looked at us, cried and said some spell. Now we're here. The only thing we know for sure is that we're definitely in the past."

A/N: Sorry to those wonderful people who read this already. I accidently uploaded the rough draft! Thank you to those who reviewed! I'm almost done the next chapter! Thanks!


End file.
